conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Waahlis
Thanks for attempting to correct tthings on my language but the stress part was correct The Emperor Zelos 07:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I use linguisticly correct terms in my article thats why =) The Emperor Zelos 16:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC It was correct, of course, I should probably have asked you if you wanted it expressed in that certain way. Sorry :( Hey, I would definitely be able to use your help with my conlang. If you could, drop me an e-mail at lokii@live.jp and we can work stuff out? It'd be greatly appreciated. Zekybe 14:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Languages! You seem to be awesome at conlanging! I'm most curious about Ddanna Nair, your celtic-inspired conlang, since I too, once started sketching on one which was called Dhannua Bhloar. I'm very curious to see what route you've gone with your language! ;D 23:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) < woops, that was me apparently. Forgot to log in. ~ Billy J.B(talk) 04:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Tables I was wondering if I could use that nice verb table or know how you made it, or even whence you got it? Just HTML?Thanks OlykoekSlayer 03:53, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Verb table I must say I'm impressed with your verb conjugation table. I might have to try and make one of my own! Rather than having a long page for each verb. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 12:21, 31 January 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm still trying to come up with a nice verb table. I don't really think my efforts are going that well. I'm not the best with tables. Got any tips? pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 21:06, 15 March 2012 (UTC) : I must agree with the above, Waahlis! You, sir, are a table god. I'll have to take some notes from you. TheWrittenWord 15:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) New member!! ok so what to think about when creating my first lang?? :p NattiW 21:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Voting I've made a couple of changes here and there to open voting! pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 13:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Perfect! Now we just need the new main page up and running. Besides, since you're a bit more active nowadays (thanks to the Nāmaς - fuss. I'll come back though :)), could you just add a small headline with the votes? And please do write that the voting is ongoing in the summary! Cheers! kyām dēkar 13:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) How is sorting out the mess going? A line below the nominations with the vote count you mean? pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 14:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, a simple line would work perfectly. Regarding the language, it has got advantages with rewriting the entire page - a fresh vocabulary, new look at grammar, spelling mistakes, and so on. Bit boring though. kyām dēkar 14:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Will do. Yeah, I suppose it does but it's still a pain, best of luck with it. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 14:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Featured I see you ahve taken quite the interest in featured conlang =) The Emperor Zelos 08:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's not the featured langs that interest me the most, I just like the process! The community and all that! Also, it is fun to have an effect on the wiki! Waahlis kyām dēkar 20:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) What are we going to do about the featured language? P.S. I'm glad to see that there seems to have been an influx of new or returning conlangers! pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Taila FYI, here's the Conlangery episode that features Taila. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Forum You might be interested in this Forum:Move The Emperor Zelos 16:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) New Wikkii I know you were involved with the revamp, and I'm pretty sure you were also involved with the renewed voting for featured, but since the wiki's being moved, I'm wondering what we could do to make sure the new domain stays active and working. This wiki seemed to have kind of fallen into disrepair for a little while (bunch of inactive conlangs, numerous edits needed, old featured languages), but your edits fixed the layout problems and other people helped to take care of deleting old languages and sparking a new vote for featured. I think we need to make sure that there's constant voting and an active, collaborative community on the new wiki, just to start out well and avoid some of the problems that happened on this wiki. Also, how are people going to be aware of the move? I got notified on my talk page, but it'd be weird to have half the wiki move, while the other half stays because they weren't notified. Finally, how do I move "Faulona" to the new wiki? Fauloro 17:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Over run This place is desserted for years and nothing happens, we leave it for a month or so and the wikia admins run all over the place, seriously why? It is aretorical question but seirously. The Emperor Zelos 07:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Probably an unfortunate coincindence - but nevertheless. Feels a bit... Well. Do we ought to stay on the Wikia? Or that is, do we 'uphold a presence' at this wiki? kyām dēkәr 17:36, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I will sticka round until things calm down atleast. and just be ensuring spammers don't go around so they think I am active here aswell. Dumma fanskap The Emperor Zelos 18:46, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Discoveries Discoveries http://conlang.wikkii.com/wiki/User_talk:Waahlis#Gamman You know that I can actually understand two thirds of this crap? And you're "trying to reconcile", you backstabber :) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 20:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) You might have forgotten that I am, incidentally, not Swahili or Kwakwaka'wakw. Calm down, it is not meant as an insult in any way. If '''you understand, I asked Zelos why you accused him of the things you did, and he confirmed his own diagnosis, which lead to a discussion concerning Aspergers and '''his behaviour. And the majority was written before I believed reconciliation was possible, when I feared for your intentions towards me. Do not disrupt what we have achieved. I meant every word concerning the reconciliation. kyām dēkәr 20:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ég er ekki sannfærður, vinurinn minn... Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I sincerely don't care. Ég hef talað við sannleikann, og ég tala ekki góða íslensku. Fool yourself into not believing me, if you so will. kyām dēkәr 21:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) How do you expect me to believe you, after two times of this happening? Ég mun fyrirgefa þér... but honestly enough, after you had said that using my name as an insult was a joke, you did it again, even if I found it discomforting. Or have I misunderstood (no cynicism or sarcasm here) - namely, the pyramid of disagreement talk page. If you want to find out more about mine and Zelos' history, ask him about Converse wikia, ask him about my suggestions for his orthography, his behaviour on the ZBB, heck, even his reflexive case. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I am citing the Hierarchy talk page: Zelos: .."it is never wrong falling down a bit as long as you climb back up :P", and my response: "Agreed, look at my and Rostov's diskussion on the old wiki!". I was lauding the fact that we managed to come to an agreement! I don't lie. Correction, I don't lie when I know it won't benefit me. kyām dēkәr 21:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I've misread it as "limb" instead of "climb". Well, I'm offering you a grudging offer of peace, once again... (It's getting a bit repetitive, let's stop arguing) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Indeed accepted. kyām dēkәr 21:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually, nothing. I'd like it to be a surprise present. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:41, June 5, 2012 (UTC) My Tactic It's essentially a triple-win, zero-lose strategy where the apparent worst outcome is actually the best. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 11:53, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Triple-win, you say...? Yes, I see the benefits. Very intelligent, but I do not think your tactic criticises his suitability as administrator. Good one though. kyām dēkәr 13:53, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it does. As an admin, it is his to deal with me, but he literally cannot combat the ad nauseam I am preforming now; I mean, he cannot do anything to counter it since he is human. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 14:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Nochmals... Du hast sehr gute Tabellen! :D OlykoekSlayer 07:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Danke schön, mein freund! :D Meinst du mein Sandbox? Oder brauchst du ein? :) kyām dēkәr 09:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Abandoning the Reconstruction How unfortunate.21:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I do accept your condolences with uttermost gratitude... However, there has been no "abandoning". My current update is of realist nature, since new useres might get confused, a mere update. And ss you've said earlier, this place's got history, and whether you like it or not, my reconstruction started the greatest turmoil ever encountered on the wiki. Sincerely, non nobis solvm 22:07, July 7, 2012 (UTC) And now what?It is my personal suggestion we seal and complete the fork.22:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Could you rephrase? non nobis solvm 11:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it is perfectly phrased, capturing all intended nuances of meaning. Give it a thought. 20:17, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Very sorry, but it seems that the abstracteness has overcome me, alternatively, these nuances of meaning are solely understandable by the author himself. non nobis solvm 20:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't play idiot with me, there is only one way that the phrase "to complete the fork" can be understood in this situation. 20:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Well, melodrama's my thing. Am I supposed to interpret your statement as something of a tautology for "now what?", concerning the wiki situation? non nobis solvm 20:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I suggest that the forking is not complete with the same administration governing both possibilities. Get it now? 20:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Aha. Why can't the fisherman also be the mechanic? non nobis solvm 21:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) It is a bit too much if both choices are actually the same. Feudal lords in France and Germany had a knack for deposing lieges who held a great number of dutchies at once - not even their king liked those polydukes. There is nothing specifically illegal about it, although splitting the wiki should also involve a new administratorship for what is left behind. If you don't think it that way, do say why not. 21:21, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate The enquiry was simply out of curiosity. I would agree with it yes, but only theoretically, since have not found it practically inconvenient yet. No matter, the question is redundant, since there is an ongoing vote on the subject. The problem is, there's no one here to vote. non nobis solvm 21:27, July 8, 2012 (UTC) It appears so - only the admins, Greatbuddha and me are here to vote, and the admins outnumber us. It may not have appeared to have inconvenienced you, but an ever decreasing edit count of yours to any page has included anything conlang-related and constructive since the vote on the move; you are primarily on Wikkii, and here for no apparent reason any more if you will not complete the restructuring and reconstruction - it has inconvenienced us as our admins do not pay attention to us any more, and only point us in the direction of the other wiki. May I remind you that this wiki is still in violation of Wikia's conditions in that it still actively advertises the move? 21:36, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Ah, it appears you are no longer admin here. I am honestly sorry, and, paradoxically, also, good riddance. You're the only one of the trio whom I will miss. 21:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Dear friend, get your facts right. I have never been, and will most surely never be an administrator of this wiki. All my work during the reconstruction was done initially without assistance and voluntarily. I have previously stated why a keep a presence here - to prevent the wiki from get dragged on the ground, however, it does not have as much potential as the new wiki. non nobis solvm 09:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) It appears I have conflated here and wikki. Don't call me friend, as I am not your friend. This wiki was razed the moment you genii decided to fork. 10:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate So it would seem. And my usage of the word friend was purely rhetorical, so don't worry. And concerning the razing - I am quite sure this place looks pretty much like before we left. Shame you weren't here to keep the standards. non nobis solvm 10:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah, insults, is it not? This place looks as much as before as do ghost towns after being abandoned. And I am not to blame for murdering the wiki 10:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate No, no, just conversing in equal measure. And you are indeed no to blame, but "murdering" is an unnecessary hyperbole. You are not stupid, thus you should know that the fall of institutions can never be traced to merely one instance, person or cause. non nobis solvm 10:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I haven't ever insulted you, thus your claim of responding in equal measure is false. I am not stupid - I am smart enough to know that you can trace the origin of the fall back to the main event - the primary reason why Gothic isn't spoken today is due to their extraordinarily shameful defeat at the hands of Franks - this wiped out a good amount of their male population, leading to assimilation into surrounding cultures - moving of this wiki's populace is what sealed its fate. 10:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Yet there is no significant data supporting the claim that the wiki's worse of now than before. During your time of inactivity, which, correlated but unrelated, was my period of activity, this wiki did not fare better off. And studying the archives suggest that a great disagreement existed between the users in the early days. non nobis solvm 10:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you say so, but your definition of "worse off" is quite strange - yes, in the past, users disagreed, that's common knowledge, but, now, there are no users to disagree! Only four, five tops people edit this wiki now, and it is the oldest active wiki on Wikia. What you've pulled is a red herring; that doesn't do anything constructive - the wiki is worse off because near nobody is editing it any more. I might have gone overboard with "murdered", but "crippled" seems to suit this wiki fine now. 10:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Let me put it this way: You have no evidence pointing towards the fact that it is the administration's fault. Rather, the reason lies in the concept of presenting conlangs in wiki form, which doesn't invite a community. Most conlangers wish not to discuss their conlang, and if they do, they move to one of the forums. For those of us who prefer this medium, it is an ever-lasting struggle, especially as administrator, to sustain a community. The wiki has not been crippled, in the passive voice. It has crippled itself, reflexively. non nobis solvm 11:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I have proof enough - the very first part of THIS is what started it all - the primary editors are the three administrators of Wikkii's conlang, and two admins of Wikia's conlang. It is also against all voting rules already set up on our wiki that admins and initial proposers of the move vote pro the move, as that is a self-vote. You idealising conlanging as a struggle doesn't help it. The forums you mention are not the most popular medium - the most popular is the CML; no matter, ZBB has been present since 2002, and as such it's no wonder it is popular. Now, that reminds me to blank the links as they are forbidden by Wikia. Thanks! 11:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate You don't need to blank the link since it is not meant to advertise. That kind of logic would include deleting the page. Well, looking at the page in another perspective, no voting has occurred, but rather a survey of interest, hence no rules were broken. And you're still talking around the subject - there is nothing pointing towards the former administration being responsible for the degeneration of the wiki, since the status has remained unchanged since at least two years! And excuse my, apparently, bad phrasing, I should have said "forums and the like", but it didn't occur to me that it was of importance. And no, I'm not idealising conlanging, I'm stating facts, since this manner of presenting is ill fitted for communities - this fact applies to all of the wikis, Frath, Wikia, KQ, and to a lesser degree Wikkii. non nobis solvm 11:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) No voting has occured? Preposterous! The status has remained unchanged for two years? There were editors at the time I joined! Ancient Qaer hadn't been yet complete! There were rounds upon rounds of voting for featured conlang, and regularly attended! Were you even there? Seven edits between the 30th of 2010, and May 1st. of 2011! Do not lecture me on how the wiki was two years ago. I was here before the thousandth page, I personally oversaw six rounds of voting, communicated with plenty members, including those banned by Zelos for his dislike of them. How is it ill-fitted for communities? Do share, I'd like to know. 11:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I said, "new perspective", and here it comes indeed: It was all "your" fault. You accuse me, Zelos, MOB and a few others to have caused the collapse of this wiki, yet all we did was to leave, nothing else. The voting was irrelevant in the context, since it is rather a discussion of whether to start up a new wiki. You left 'this wiki earlier than that, and must with your logic directly have caused the degeneration, considering "of what importance" you were. Since you abstained from editing, yet again, you caused the fall. The source of the downfall '''CANNOT '''be traced to the latest months, no matter what you desire. This form is self-provenly ill-fitted for communities, considering all of the wikis listed previously, '''none '''of which have a proper and interacting community, this does not mean it is impossible, I am not that stupid, only that it is difficult, therefore ill-fitted. Say what you will. 'non nobis solvm 12:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I may be wrong, but it certainly wasn't me who patrolled the talk pages and posted "OMG WIKI MOVDZ TO WIKKII COM ON NAU" on plenty a user's talk page. I will say that you are wrong for the Frath. I am a member of that community, and, while you may think it not, not all discussion takes place on-screen - our main form of communication is via IM. I am not as hubrotic as you think me to be - I haven't claimed superiority over you at least, and I never claimed Godlike powers - I had said that I was the oldest still-active normal member of the community, which I can back up without problem. Your very obviously snarky first paragraph doesn't help you any way. Zelos, following your naming of me as "Voldemort", may I remind you that he was the most potent wizard of his age in "Harry Potter", and that Harry Potter couldn't have defeated him had his mother not sacrificed herself - Voldemort was obviously superior to Snape, and Snape himself killed Dumbledore. So choose your words carefully. 12:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I don't see how your first paragraph is related to the matter. And yet again you talk around the subject, IM is the medium of communication you're using, not the wikis, and it does nothing but to prove my point! And don't be yet again hyperbolic, I have not claimed that you've pictured yourself possessing "godlike" powers. And my paragraph being snarky is just my way of presenting the obvious. You cannot blame us, without involving yourself. And you are not the "oldest still-active normal member of the community". You had a great period of inactivity, during which you turned the wiki your back. non nobis solvm 12:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You claimed that the wikis have no community: "none '''of which have a proper and interacting community, this does not mean it is impossible, I am not that stupid, only that it is difficult, therefore ill-fitted" - THE COMMUNITY interacts, now, does it not? And calling me inactive because of a gap of less than a handful of months, during which I had to study, is pretty rude. By that logic, neither are you an active member - between the New Year of 2010, and May 2011, you have been less active than me in an equal timespan. Do not say I turned the wiki my back - that "period of inactivity" wasn't as opaque as yours, and my less-than-frequent edits were still there, ''unlike yours''. Of course I used a hyperbole; if I am not allowed to make hyperboles, you are thus not allowed to be snarky :D 12:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) '''The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Yet again you cut hairs, I should of course... Have put it like: "a community interacting on the wiki". I speak with friends about conlanging as well, but I don't count it as if I was doing it via a wiki forum. If were going for the personal style, sure: Do you know the reason for why I became inactive? Wiki-code messed up my language and the community you left was heartless. Do you know why my edit count is lower than yours? My edits are twice as long. Do you know why my articles are longer than yours? Because I sure don't. Do you know why I left this wiki? Because despite all my efforts, no one was there to help me, including you. I'm back where I started - the responsibility for the wiki is not solely ours, you've had as much opportunity as everyone else, yet you didn't take it. That makes you as much villain like the rest. With this conclusion, I repeat one of my mantras; "today's not yesterday", and no matter who's fault, the situation dictates that something needs to be done. We left, created an alternative. You're still here. You can do something good, if you stop bitching and blaiming others and stretch you arm out to help. Call the discussion above whatever you want, but it all started with you casting blaim. That's not the way not walk, and you know that very well. Sincerely, non nobis solvm 13:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I was there to help you, you should have just asked. Zelos was there to help you, you should have just asked, and yet I cast blaim. I had offered my arm out to help plenty many times, and what did I get in return? I was misunderstood, mocked and called names, the last in the series being "Nazi" and "Voldemort". You're not having a hard time. You were just reluctant to ask - but every time I asked, I was insulted and kicked back down. I have offered my help, and was banned for it. The only ones who listened to me were the Wikia staff, so, yes, I did "run back to mommy", as a certain man had said, but because "daddy" is abusive. 13:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I am 'not having a hard time, no, I rarely do. I asked your very cherished community, and requested help with the active members, but you were no one of them. I created three quite engaging blogs, all of which you could have shown your dedication on, had you been interested, caring for the wiki. And Zelos didn't help me - despite repeated plea - MOB did. The reason why people tend to insult and kick you, might be because you've learnt the same from your "father" which the world perceives as socially misfitting, so to speak. This conversation serves no purpose, it did not do so in the beginning and it shall not in the future. Argumentation with you is stimulating, but not rewarding, for either part. 'non nobis solvm 13:18, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You haven't been having? Then why are you whining about it? Blog posts don't appear in the activity logs - and you could have asked me directly - I never stopped editing for more than a month or so at a time. Certainly it was not so hard. And, is not that "father" still insulting me? Calling me names? Such as Voldemort...? There is no more use in talking with you. I thought you a serious and calm person, but you've proven me wrong. I am done here. 13:25, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate You used present tense, thus so did I. And no, I didn't have hard time. It is was a wiki, not the end of the world. And blog posts do appear in the activity log. As usual I am not interested in what he calls you, unless he insults you directly on our wiki. And I am sorry you have received that impression, but then, similar to you, I don't care what people think of me, as long as they're still constructive and talking to me. Sincerely, non nobis solvm 14:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro/girl/probably bro. I just got here so Hi. Nordfjord (talk) 05:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Advertising the fork As you know, it's illegal to advertise the fork. Don't. 16:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Illegal. I invited him to chat, since he seemed very interested. I don't e-mail people I don't know, and I don't use any kind of chat forum. I don't use messenger and certainly not Facebook, which made it a simple alternative. non nobis solvm 21:04, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't care about chat. It's the link on his talk page that matters. As Wikia staff has already said, you cannot link to the fork. I don't see PMOB doing anything about the links to the fork, do you? 11:34, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Block Good riddance, fair sir. You ought mind your steps dearer. 10:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate (P.S. I know why Wikkii downed)